


Like a Purse Dog

by CalicoPudding



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I don't even know how to tag this, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not that small Murasakibara-kun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Purse Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be allowed to write at four o' clock in the morning.

Atsushi’s always been taller than everybody else. Some people don’t seem so small though. Midorima’s gangly enough that Atsushi doesn’t worry about accidentally crushing him. Aomine’s a power house and his broad body compensates for shortness. Kise’s not as tall as Midorima, but his showy nature makes him a beacon He’d be stupid to crush Akashi. His power makes him seem bigger than Atsushi at times. 

There’s only one person on his team that Atsushi worries for. Kuroko is tiny, Atsushi thinks it’s because he hardly eats anything. Unlike the other, he has nothing to compensate for his height. His lack of presence is troublesome at worst; Atsushi’s nearly sat on him a few times, and he’s bulldozed him too many times to count. 

Sometimes, Atsushi thinks it’d be easier to just carry him, tote the smaller boy around like a purse dog.

“Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko says calmly, “Please put me down.”

It’s almost comical, the way Kuroko hangs like a ragdoll in Atsushi’s arms. Aomine starts laughing and Kise joins him. Midorima ignores the lot of them, mumbling something under his breath as he resumes his shooting drills. 

“No,” Atsushi says simply.

“And why not?”

“I’ll step on you, you’re small, you’ll be crushed if I step on you.”

“I am not that small Murasakibara-kun.”

“You are the shortest of all of us.”

“Be that as it may, I do not think I’ll be crushed and I doubt you will legitimately step on me.”

Atsushi still doesn’t put him down; Kise and Aomine are still laughing. It’s amazing how light Kuroko is and Atsushi figures he’s going to have to make Kuroko eat something, or he’ll be small forever. In order to prove his point, Atsushi throws the boy up into the air, catching him in a bridal carry without so much as a stumbling step. 

“See? Small,” Atsushi says. 

Kuroko swings his foot down, driving his heel into Atsushi’s leg. He manages to land on his feet when he’s dropped, and by this time Aomine’s on the ground and Kise’s suffocating trying to stifle his laughter. 

In a second, Atsushi’s got a hand on Kuroko’s head, fingers flexing lightly. His normally dull eyes light up with a flame that only sparks when he’s angry, but Kuroko only stares impassively, not at all bothered by the vice grip on his head.

“Do not throw me again,” he says. 

“I’ll crush you.”

“Be that as it may, I do not enjoy being airborne.”

Atsushi mumbles something under his breath and walks off. Once he's out of the gym, Aomine and Kise let go of their laughter.

"If you two could kindly get yourselves under control," Kuroko says, turning to them,"that would be wonderful."

"Oh, come on Kurokochii, he's right."

"You are pretty small Tetsu."

Kuroko refuses to pass to any one of them for the next month.


End file.
